la petite soeur
by ylg
Summary: minifics:: où Hokuto vous parle brièvement des divers usages d'un miroir, du plus important au plus trivial... avec sa propre échelle de valeurs. 2nde vignette : sa position par rapport à son frère et... son presque beau frère. MàJ, 3ème : Subaru séparé d'elle. ::gen::
1. dans un miroir

**Titre : **Dans un miroir  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Tōkyō Babylon  
><strong>Personnages : <strong>Sumeragi Hokuto ; mention de sa famille  
><strong>Genre : <strong>gen/un peu d'humour  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>G / K  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« Hokuto - miroir » pour Nelja à l'occasion du millenium de Glyfic  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>202

oOo

C'est vachement important, comme objet, un miroir. Grand-mère dirait qu'on peut s'en servir comme artefact magique et que ça n'est jamais, jamais à prendre à la légère. Hokuto connaît les sorts mais les maîtrise mal et ne s'en sert pas souvent. Subaru le ferait sans réfléchir, naturellement.

Subaru, justement, les gens qui ne la connaissent que superficiellement s'imaginent parfois que quand elle se sent seule, elle n'a qu'à se regarder dans une glace pour retrouver le visage de son frère, et ça la met en rogne. D'accord, Subaru a un visage très mignon et si on la laissait faire elle pourrait le déguiser en une fille adorable. Mais ça sous-entend aussi qu'elle a un visage d'homme !

Non. Le plus important qu'un miroir a offrir à Hokuto, c'est son propre visage. Elle remercie la chance de l'avoir faite jolie et s'applique à se rendre encore plus belle. Pour elle-même et pour le monde la vie est toujours plus belle avec de jolies filles.

Et puis elle n'oublie jamais qu'un miroir, ça n'est qu'une surface froide qui réfléchit la lumière et qui s'arrête aux apparences, et qu'en dedans, elle a aussi tout un côté de profondeur et d'obscurité qui n'appartient qu'à elle.


	2. son rôle de belle soeur

**Titre : **Elle veut bien être la belle-sœur !  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base : <strong>Tokyo Babylon  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **Sumeragi Hokuto, Sakurazuka Seishirō/Sumeragi Subaru  
><strong>Genre : <strong>un peu trop optimiste  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **« protéger les siens » + contrainte accessoire "tabous" pour 31 jours (1er avril '13)  
><strong>Prompt : <strong>CLAMP Day  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>400

oOo

Bien sûr, que Hokuto est loyale. Elle est une jeune fille bien élevée. Dans le respect des traditions. Oh, et puis, dans le respect d'elle-même aussi, et tant pis si ça défrise les autres. Elle ne va pas leur faire de mal exprès mais elle va encore moins se faire du mal à elle-même pour protéger l'ego et les valeurs dépassées de vieux croutons qui ne sont rien pour elle.

D'abord, il faut bien qu'elle pense à elle-même. Fille du Clan Sumeragi mais exorciste médiocre, elle peut espérer n'importe quel autre avenir. À elle de choisir.  
>Ensuite, elle pense à Subaru. Son jumeau, la moitié d'elle, son petit frère si fort et si fragile qui fait passer le monde entier avant lui-même et a tellement besoin que quelqu'un d'autre s'assure qu'il va toujours bien.<br>Du coup, elle pense à Seishirō. L'homme que Subaru a choisi ; oui bon techniquement, c'est Seishirō qui a choisi Subaru, mais Subaru s'est bien facilement laissé choisir.  
>Hokuto aime bien Seishirō et ne croit pas qu'il puisse faire du mal à Subaru. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle veille au grain. Elle veut les voir heureux et elle y croit.<p>

Enfin, après tout ça seulement, elle pense à la famille et se demande encore comment elle expliquera à Grand-Mère les choix de vie du nouveau Chef de clan. Parce que Subaru lui-même n'osera jamais !  
>Qu'il ne compte pas se marier, pas avec la législation actuelle, et quand bien même, qu'il faudra demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'assurer la descendance du clan... (Hokuto est d'accord, elle. Pas tout de suite mais dans quelques années, quand elle sera suffisamment rassurée quant à l'avenir de son frère, elle espère bien trouver un beau parti qui saura prendre soin d'elle et lui faire de beaux enfants.)<br>Et puis surtout, le pire des problèmes ; Subaru a du mal à l'envisager mais Hokuto, elle, le flaire : lié ou non au clan Sakurazukamori, Seishirō n'est pas entièrement honnête et cache quelque chose de louche. Oui, il présente un danger. Mais malgré tout, elle continue, oui, à bien l'aimer, et ne pas croire qu'il puisse jouer avec sa vie. Elle l'a vu lui servir d'assistant improvisé et le protéger. Elle a confiance. Ni jouer avec son cœur, d'ailleurs. Il plaisante beaucoup pour se protéger lui-même mais elle le sent sincère dans son engagement.  
>Allez.<br>Tout ira bien !


	3. s'il doit partir

**Titre** : le pire et le meilleur...  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Tokyo Babylon  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : mini Subaru et Hokuto  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'en être séparée. »  
>d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre '13 chez Drakys)<p>

**Continuité** : pré série  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

Être séparé de Hokuto fut la pire épreuve pour Subaru. S'entraîner dur, développer ses talents, apprendre à devenir le nouvel chef méritant du Clan Sumeragi, he bien, d'accord. Il était prêt à partir. Mais apprendre au dernir moment que Hokuto ne viendrait pas avec lui, que tout ça serait sans sa sœur, ça non ! Il faillit renoncer. Il demanda, supplia, mais n'eut pas la force de menacer. Il était trop gentil et obéissant pour faire une scène.

Et ce fut quand même Hokuto qui le convainquit d'accepter l'épreuve.  
>- Va et deviens le <em>meilleur<em> chef que le Clan ait jamais eu !


End file.
